The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current video conference sessions, once initiated, are bound to the same devices of the participants for the life of the session, thereby binding the users to the same locations/environments. However, in some cases, users may have the need to leave the current locations/environments and continue the video conference in a different location or environment, such as another room. In another example, a user may need to continue the video conference session while on the move, for example in a car, bus, or train. In yet another example, a user may need to continue a video conference session from a mobile device to a stationary device, such as a car's infotainment system, when transitioning from walking to riding in the car.